


The Man with the Blue Eyes

by zur901



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating Lori Grimes, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Lori Grimes Bashing, Lori Grimes Being an Asshole, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Merle Dixon Being an Asshole, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, My First AO3 Post, No Beta, Not Really lol, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Merle Dixon, We Die Like Men, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, anyway, best friend glenn, dont worry the kid is 12 so i dont do much, i wouldn't doubt it, i wrote this while babysitting, it goes along with the show, lets see how this goes, possible spoilers if you've never seen s1-wherever i end this, so it probably sucks, some parts different, this is going terrible, tried writing this before and it sucked even more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zur901/pseuds/zur901
Summary: basically the walking dead with an oc and daryl falling in love???
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Glenn Rhee & Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes & Original Female Character(s), Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Rick Grimes & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Man with the Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy. this is my first post and hopefully it doesn't suck lol

“Hey, I’m going on a run. Anything you need?” Glenn asked, walking towards Victoria. “I don’t know why they _all_ want to go with me, but apparently I have no choice,” He usually went on runs all alone, but this time, they wanted to send more with him to be safe and to hopefully bring back more supplies.

“You know they just want you to be safe,” She replied, smiling softly. “I, for one, am pretty glad that you’re not going alone this time. You’re my best friend, Glenn.”

“Yes, but I’ve always gone into the city alone and I’ve always come back with supplies and nothing’s ever happened.” Glenn answered, then continued: “You’re my best friend, too, you know?”

“I’m coming with. On the run, I mean. I don’t want to just be here, not doing anything helpful.” Victoria stated. “And... anything to get away from my mom right now.”

Victoria and her mom have an interesting relationship. Victoria was always more of a Daddy’s Girl than a Mommy’s Girl. She always wanted to be with her dad and to be like him. Of course, she loves her mom, but lately – and even before everything went to shit – they weren’t really getting along. Victoria would notice how Lori would talk down to Rick, how she would try to push him and push him. She once even told Rick that she wondered if he even still cares about them. Just saying that is bad enough, but she said it in front of Carl. This precious little boy, who can be a bit of a brat sometimes, even though it’s normal at his age. He went to school with that in his head and Victoria didn’t like that one bit. Her little brother shouldn’t have to hear these things. But what is Victoria to do? She couldn’t do anything, it’s her mother. 

After Rick got shot while on duty, Shane told Lori what had happened. They rushed to the hospital and when Vic saw her dad, her heart broke. While in his coma, he looked so pale and small. Vic had never seen her father like this, but she knew, she just knew that her dad would be better soon. When shit hit the fan, she wanted to go to her father, make sure he was okay and that they could help him, but her mother and Shane would not let her. So instead, Shane went to Rick. Shane told Lori what happened at the hospital, that the military was shooting everyone. Not just the infected, but everyone. He said that Rick was dead, that he didn’t hear a heartbeat. Nothing. But she doesn’t believe that. Her father is strong-willed. He will do anything he puts his mind too. 

And now? Now Vic knows a deep, dark secret that her mom is hiding. Good ol’ Shane. Shane, the man who was supposed to be her father’s best friend, the one who was his partner for years. Of course, she hasn’t said that she knows about it. Carl doesn’t need to find out.

Lori still believed that Rick was dead, she believed Shane. Carl was told as well, but he still hopes that his father will come to them. Vic knows that he is still alive, he had to be.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t want you to go, it’s too dangerous. I need you safe,” Glenn grabbed her arm softly.

“And that’s the exact reason that I need to go. I need _you_ safe, Glenn. I’m not losing my best friend,” She retorted, pulling him into a hug.

“Okay, fine. But you’re telling Lori, not me,” He said pointedly.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Vic rolled her eyes.

Once Glenn walked away, Vic looked around for her mother. She spotted her sitting with Carl, a textbook open in front of them. She’d always say that we never know when everything is going back to normal and that he might as well learn how to do this math, so that once everything settles, he won’t be behind, although it doesn’t seem as if the world will go back to normal. Victoria walked towards them while thinking about what she was going to say.

“Vicky!” Carl exclaimed, getting up from his seat, looking up at his sister. “Mom is making me do math, help me!”

“Hey, little brother. I know she is, she already told you why! You don’t want to be behind when everything is normal again!” Victoria smiled at her brother, hoping he would believe her. “Why don’t you go find Sophia and Morales’ kids and go play for a bit while I talk to mom? No homework for a bit!”

“Can I? Please? Please, please, plea- “ Carl’s eyes widened and he looked back at his mom. “I’ll keep doing math later, I promise!”

Lori sighed, “Alright, but just for a while. I’m going to talk to your sister and then I’ll call you back to finish.” Carl excitedly hugged his sister and shouted a quick ‘thank you!’ and ran off to find the other kids.

“Well?” Lori looked at her daughter. “What is so important that you had to interrupt your brother’s homework?”

“I’m going on the run,” Vic answered. Before her mother could protest, “I need to get away from here for a while, I need to feel useful.”

“You can do that from here! Help wash clothes! Help get water!” She retorted quickly. “It’s too dangerous out there, you can’t go.”

“Mom, I’m going! I need to help. I need to make sure that Glenn will be alright!” Said Victoria.

“No, you are staying here! You’re not going! Andrea, Morales, Jacqui, T-Dog, and _Merle_ are going with him! He’s not going to be alone and I don’t want you to be near Dixon either!” Lori yelled, pointedly. 

“No, mom. I’m going. I didn’t come here to let you decide if I can or can’t. I came here to tell you that I’m going. Whether you like it or not.” Victoria said calmly, looking Lori in the eyes.

Lori looked around, exasperated, until she found who she was looking for. “Shane!” She yelled, “Shane, come here!” 

_Really?_ Victoria thought. _She really thinks that he will be able to change my mind?_

“What’s going on?” Shane asked as he walked over.

“Tell her that she can’t go on the run!” Lori spoke sharply.

“He can’t tell me what to do! If I want to go, I’m going to go!” Victoria threw her hands up.

“Victor- “Shane was interrupted. 

“No. You are not my father. You do not get to tell me what I can and can’t do. You don’t have the right.” Victoria directed a glare at Shane.

“Victoria Grimes! Do not speak to him that way!” Lori crossed her arms.

“You know what, screw this. I’m going on the run; you can’t stop me.” Victoria turned around, towards the farthest tents in the camp.

“Victoria, your father wouldn’t want you to go eithe-“

“Stop. You know damn well that dad would want to help in any way possible. That is all I’m doing. Wanting. To. Help.” Victoria interrupted lowly. “Dad will be happy that I helped.”

“Your dad is-“

“No, mom. I refuse to believe that he’s gone. I will not give up on him like you did. I will not try to replace him-“ Victoria points a glare back at Shane, “like you did. I _know_ my father is still alive. Whether you choose to believe that he is or choose to believe your _boyfriend_ , I know my father is still alive.”

“W-what? Boyfriend? What are you talking about, Victoria?” Lori paled a bit, eyes going wide as she quieted down.

“What? You think I don’t know? I’m not stupid. Everyone in camp knows, and if they don’t know for sure then they have an idea about what’s going on.”

“Victoria, I have no idea what you-“

“Shane.” Victoria said flatly. “I know about Shane.”

“Victoria, I- I’m not-“

“Yes, mom. You are. And I know about it. Dad isn’t dead. But yet, here you are. Sleeping with his best friend.” Victoria said quietly. “I’m not going to say anything to anyone about it – though they all have an idea – because of _Carl_. He is the reason. He is a child. He has not heard a lot of the things that you and dad would argue about. But I have. Carl rarely heard what you would argue about, I’m glad about that, I am. But one thing I know he will never forget was when you said ‘sometimes I wonder if you even care about us at all’ the morning he got shot. In front of him, mom. You said that in front of a child.

“Now I’m not going to get into anything else, it’s between you two, but when you did that stuff, I _heard_. Now you know that I know. I’m going on the run. I don’t want to hear more about it, okay? Just make sure Carl is safe. Other than that, do whatever the hell you want.” Victoria stared at Lori for a big longer, her mother’s mouth opening and closing silently, before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed it! there will be more in the future, although im not completely sure when i will update. i dont have a schedule of that just yet. 
> 
> leave a comment if you'd like and tell me what you think about it!
> 
> i appreciate constructive criticism :)
> 
> take care, love you all! <3


End file.
